La gota que colmó el vaso
by Aniitaa Cs
Summary: He querido plasmar cómo se sintió Jasper, desde mi punto de vista, al atacar a Bella.


**Reflexión PERSONAL acerca de cómo se sintió Jasper al atacar a Bella.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

** * * ***

Vi cómo Bella intentaba abrir el regalo. Cuanto más estiraba del papel, el celo se pegaba más, formando un hilillo de plástico duro, más difícil de separar. Suspiré de forma instintiva y la sed volvió a atacarme. Olía tan bien, y tan fuerte, que se me hacía muy difícil estar con ella. La ponzoña se acumulaba en mis colmillos, igual que la saliva en la boca de un humano delante de su plato favorito de comida.

Cambié el peso de pie, simplemente por impaciencia. Quería que la fiesta se acabara pronto para poder cazar y que se me fuera la sed que tanta quemazón me producía. Supongo que la sed se parece a cuando un humano tiene anginas, faringitis y placas en la garganta, pero todo junto. Al menos, así nos lo intentaba explicar Carlisle comparándonos con los humanos.

Volví a fijar la vista en Bella, a la vez que inhalaba una bocanada de aire. De repente, la sed se había incrementado hasta límites insospechados; la quemazón en la garganta se hizo insoportable. Cuando visualicé la gota de sangre que emanaba de su dedo, la bestia que siempre intentaba apaciguar salió a la luz.

Salté sobre ella; necesitaba calmar la sed, era imprescindible. Cuando casi la tenía, Edward la apartó y me empujó hacia atrás. Caí sobre el piano, haciendo saltar todas las teclas y cuerdas, y astillando la madera. Volví a la carga, oliendo aún más a sangre. Al caer, Bella se había clavado cristales, y sangraba abundantemente.

Emmett y Edward me volvieron a impedir llegar hasta ella. Me sujetaban por los brazos, pero yo estaba fuera de control. La sed me había convertido en algo irracional, salvaje, animal. Alice me tapó la visión de Bella. Me cogió la cara entre sus manos y me miró a los ojos.

-Jasper tranquilo. Es solo un poco de sangre…

De repente sus ojos se dilataron, se volvieron negros como el carbón. Emmett tiró de mí hacia atrás y me sacó de casa. Pude ver cómo Rosalie, Alice y Esme salieron detrás de mí, con la nariz tapada. Emmett me llevó hasta el bosque y me forzó a sentarme en una roca. El aire fresco me ayudaba a despejar mi mente y poder empezar a pensar con claridad.

La sed empezaba a disiparse, y con ello la quemazón de la garganta remitía. Había saltado sobre Bella. Me había descontrolado ante una mísera gota de sangre. Había intentado matar a la novia de mi hermano. Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Edward debían sentirse decepcionados. Pero yo me sentía mucho peor, me sentía asqueado de mí mismo.

Levanté la cabeza sabiendo que, de haber podido, en ese momento habría llorado. Vi que Edward se acercaba. Los demás se alejaron, de vuelta a casa. Edward se sentó a mi lado y me miró con una sonrisa forzada y cansada.

-Edward lo siento mucho, de verdad. Mi comportamiento es injustificable.

-Jasper, no te castigues, de verdad. La culpa ha sido mía, desde el principio. Nunca debí traerla sabiendo que estas cosas pueden ocurrir.

-Yo… creo que Alice y yo nos iremos una temporada. Así podré pensar con claridad, alejarme un poco de esto, darme un tiempo.

-Como quieras. Pero que sepas que no te culpo de nada. Y no estoy enfadado, de verdad.

Nos dimos un abrazo. Alice salió de la casa, en nuestra dirección. Al llegar a nuestra altura me cogió del brazo.

-Edward, Bella ya está curada. Dice que está lista para volver a casa.

Edward me dio unas palmadas en el hombro para reconfortarme. Le dirigí una sonrisa cansada y lo observé mientras volvía a casa. Cuando se cerró la puerta apoyé la cabeza sobre la de Alice.

-Alice, me gustaría irme una temporada. Para reflexionar.

-Como quieras Jasper. Iremos a donde quieras.

Esperamos una semana a tenerlo todo listo. Teníamos que inventarnos algo, pedir permisos en el instituto y dejar que se filtraran los rumores. Un día antes de irnos apareció Edward.

-Nos vamos – dijo sin más.

-No; nos vamos Alice y yo – le corregí.

-No, Jasper. Nos vamos todos. He dejado a Bella.

-Pero…

-No Jasper. Es lo mejor para ella. Conmigo está expuesta al peligro constantemente. Prefiero que sea feliz sin mí a que resulte herida por culpa de mi naturaleza.

Dicho esto, Edward subió al piso de arriba. Ayudamos a Esme a recoger todo lo de la casa. El día de la partida, nos reunimos todos fuera, para mirarla por última vez. Carlisle abrazaba a Esme por los hombros; Emmett abrazaba a Rosalie desde atrás, por la cintura; Alice me cogía a mí por el brazo.

El chirrido de las ruedas del Volvo de Edward al salir del garaje nos hizo desviar la vista de la casa. Miramos a Carlisle, interrogándole con los ojos. Simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

-Vámonos - dijo.

Montamos en los coches. Alice y yo enfilamos la carretera detrás de Emmett y Rosalie, que seguían a Carlisle y Esme. Todos comprendimos que Edward no iba a venir con nosotros.


End file.
